Guilty Pleasures
by Rainbowsloth1234
Summary: Snape starts to develop feelings for Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Guilty pleasures: Chapter 1

On this day Severus was particularly angry, no one knew why though. Not enough sleep? Maybe even nothing to eat? Well he took it mostly out on his students, yelling at them. He got even more angry when Ron dropped a beaker full of Wolfsbane potion, it shattered instantly sending glass shards everywhere. Making Severus's face go red in anger. "RONALD WEASLY YOU CLEAN THAT UP THIS INSTANT!" Looking as if he was going cry, Ron bent down and started cleaning up the mess. Severus took in a deep breath and sat back down, the red in his face fading. The rest of the class, he went on about safety pre-seizures precluding back to Ron's incident.

Then after class Hermione, one of his most behaved and straight A students, came up to him. "Professor, I don't understand why you yelled at Ron like that. I mean he didn't mean to drop it, it was an accident." Severus looked up at her with anger in his eyes but said in a calm voice, "Well maybe he should be paying less attention to girls and more to his studies Miss Granger." He says, looking back down to his work. "But professor-", Severus cuts her off glaring at her getting even more enraged. "But nothing!" He says looking sharply at her. "Professor-" Again she is cut off as Severus abruptly stands slamming his hands down on the desk. "That is enough Miss Granger!" His face starting to turn red in anger, then in an order to calm him down Hermione placed her over one of his. The rest of Severus's face faded into a bright crimson red, but not out of anger. "Miss Granger...please go to your next class...", looking into her eyes that were full of sadness and fright.

That night, something kept Severus awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Hermione after class that afternoon. He then noticed a faint pain in the front of his boxers. He had gotten an erection and it was pressing tight against the fabric of his boxers. "What am I thinking?! She's my student and I'm her professor that is all, I shouldn't be feeling this way..." He rubs his eyes then decides to get a shower to get rid of his erection, which had now started throbbing.

The next day while in potion's class, Severus couldn't stop staring at Hermione, he tried to pay attention to his work at his desk but couldn't. That day they were making cure for boils potion, then of course out of all people Hermione raises her hand. "Y-yes Miss Granger..?" He asked a bit nervous and jumpy. "How long Do we let the potion cook for?" He looked at his notes then back at her again. "Five minutes miss Granger.." He said even more nervous then before as he sat back down to continue his work.

Towards the end of class, right as Hermione was leaving the class Severus called her over. She approached his desk as to find out why he needed her. "We need to talk, please come sit." He slowly drags a chair over by his desk and sits back down at his desk right as Hermione sits down in the chair. "What do you need to talk about professor?" She asked in a curious voice. "I see you've been having a bit of trouble in class lately." He slowly moves a bit closer to her. "Yeah I haven't been understanding some of the new ingredients we've been using." She explained. "I could help you out with that, maybe some tutoring?" He asked. "Sure that would be excellent professor." Severus then got that sudden faint pain again in the front of his boxers. "You know, you've been growing so fast lately. Your such a beautiful young lady." He smiled as he moved even closer. Hermione blushed as red as a Rose. "Thank you professor.." Severus then leaned, grasping her hand in his with a move ever so gentle. Hermione quickly retracted her hand. " I have to go.." She said in a frantic voice then runs out. Severus sighs and leans back in his seat. "What did I do..."

Another night he was unable to sleep. Thinking about Hermione, her hand so soft and delicate. He wanted her, knowing how wrong it was. He wanted her to be his, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "I'm not obsessed no no it's much more..." He says in an almost scared voice. He gently rubs his eyes trying to get rid of the images that filled his head, but he couldn't.

That same night Hermione also could not sleep. She was sitting up in her bed, looking down at her hand, the hand Severus had been previously holding in his. "Does he like me...Does he know it's wrong..? Part of her wanted Severus to, she tried fighting the feeling but couldn't. She knew Severus wanted her, she fell asleep with that thought in mind.

Another day of potion's class Severus spent with his eyes on Hermione, wondering what could be running through her head. In fact though, Hermione Couldn't get what happened after class yesterday out of her head either. She kept thinking about it, the image burning into her brain. Since she wasn't focusing she had accidentally added a wrong ingredient to the potion she was making, causing it to explode. A thick cloud of grey smoke filled the room. Severus quickly jolted up and opened the window, letting the smoke pour out of the window. He then turned to look at Hermione who was looking down at the floor ashamed. Hermione then ran out embarrassed to the girls bathroom. "Miss. Granger!" He called out, running out to look for her. Hermione stood in front of the mirror, panting and looking at her reflection. "What am I doing...?" A few tears ran down her cheeks as she slowly fell down to her knees. "I'm not ok..." Just then Severus walked in kneeling beside her. He slowly reaches for her hand again grasping it as gentle as could be, but this time she doesn't pull away. "Your ok now" He says in reassuring voice as he leans in and pulls her to him, holding her tight against his chest. "I know how you feel..."


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Pleasures: chapter 2

Since that time in the bathroom things have been very tense between them, They barely talk anymore. Then one day in class While they were working Hermione dropped her pencil on the floor and bent down to pick it up. When Severus looked up his eyes widened and he quickly looked back down trying not to pay attention. He felt an oncoming erection and didn't know what to do. Hermione stood up and started to approach his desk, he immediately panicked and tried to cover his raging erection. "Professor?" Severus turns to Hermione a bit nervous that she'll notice his erection. "Y-yes Miss Granger..? He asks in a shaky voice. "Umm...where can we find fire seeds..?" She asked in the same shaky tone."They are found on fire trees Miss Granger.." She looks down. "Th-Thank you..." She replies and she is just about to return to her seat when Severus stops her. "Could we talk after class...?" She nods and heads back to her seat.

After class Hermione headed straight to Severus's desk and sits in the chair beside it. She begins to play with her fingers nervously awaiting what Severus has to say. As he sits down he can already tell that she is nervous by the way she is not making eye contact. He tilts her head up and smiles. "Thank you for staying after Miss Granger." He studies her face looking deep into her eyes. "What did we need to discuss professor..?" She asks already knowing what it's going to be about. "Well it's come to my attention you've been very well how do you put it...off task and distracted. Is something bothering you? Feel free to tell me." He says moving closer to her. Her face enveloped in a deep red. "Sir..." She was almost unable to breath. "Yes?" Anticipating her answer. "I..I.." Her eyes met his as he pulled her close to him. "I love you, Hermione.." His voice soft as silk and hot breath washing over her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap holding her hips. "I l-love you to Professor..." A bit nervous as she could feel all the heat moving to her face. He leaned in pulling her closer and placing a soft but gentle kiss upon her lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders gripping them of the slightest as she released the kiss slowly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Severus with his eyes still locked on hermione's ran his hand up her shirt rubbing slowly her bare back. "Let's go to my bed..", "okay..." Hermione said in a slight nervous voice.

He picked her up holding her closer to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist like vines on a tree, her hands on his shoulders. He carried her into his bedroom, laying her down on his bed gently. He got on top her, straddling her and pinning her down onto the bed. Leaning in slowly, he started kissing her neck slowly. Hermione let out small quiet moans from under him. He smiled at the sound of that and then started sucking on her neck, trying to make her moan much as possible. "Oh professor..." Hermione moaned in pleasure, getting even more excited with each passing moment. Severus slowly took off his black robe, tossing it to the floor. Hermione, tracing the contours of his chest with her fingers. A smile ran across Severus's face as he slowly took of her jacket and began to slide off her shirt revealing her beautiful breasts concealed by a white laced bra. He gently unlatched the bra, sliding it off to see such perfect smooth breasts. He gently rubbed them, sending a tingling feeling throughout her body.

He caressed both of her breasts, massaging one with one hand and sucking on the other. In a matter of seconds, Hermione was writhing from under him, he gave a faint chuckle. He then left soft kisses down her stomach till he reached her skirt, where he slowly tugged on it, sliding it down. He the proceeded to kiss her panties. "Stop teasing me..." Hermione looked at him a little heated and antsy. He slid down her panties, giving him a good view of her tight wet pussy. He leans down licking her pussy. Right away Hermione lets out a loud moan, "mmm yeah professor!" Now inserting two fingers into her tight pussy, licks even faster, and rubs her clitoris with his Spare hand. Hermione arched her back a little writhing even more then before and running her fingers through Severus's hair. He continues for a couple more minutes then gradually eases off. Severus then started to undo his pants and slide them off along with his boxers. Pulling out his already hard cock and stroking it, motions Hermione to come closer as he sits on the bed. She gradually inched closer and leans down stroking his cock at a steady pace, Severus moaning in response. "That's a good girl.." Taking in his full length and sucking on it, Small groans escaping his lips. Sucking faster while stroking the base, deep-throating his cock. Just as he was about to cum he stopped her. "Lay down sweetheart" he said in a quite yet gentle voice.

She did as followed leaning back on the bed, as he spread her legs for easy access. "Let me know if I'm hurting you.." She nodded in reply. He moved closer, holding her legs up. He, very slowly, slid his cock in trying to be as gentle as possible. Hermione winced in pain and in pleasure. Severus stopped, "am I hurting you..?" Trying to comfort her. She shook her head and he continued, slowly pushing more and more of his hard throbbing cock into her. She moaned the slightest, gripping the bed. Going into a slow pace, sliding in and out Hermione moaning in pleasure. He gradually began to pick up speed, leaning in to kiss Hermione. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue. Soon going as fast as he could pounding into her, Hermione enjoying every second of it. He leaned in closer still going faster and faster, as Hermione wrapping her arms around him. she left claw marks down his back. "I'm gonna cum..." Hermione said in a hush voice. "Cum with me sweetie.." He said as he started to unload his thick hot cum inside of her. He could feel her cumming, as he slowed down.

Pulling out, he laid down next to her, holding her close to his chest. He then kissed her head and smiled. "Did you like that? Did you like having your professor fill you with his seed?" He asked smiling. "Yes...It felt amazing...I love you professor.." Kissing her cheek he said, "I love you to Hermione and call me Severus please" nodding in response, she cuddles up closer to him resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight sweetheart" he said as he places one more kiss on her cheek and dozed off holding her close to him. "Goodnight...Severus..." Smiling then falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty Pleasures: Chapter 3

Since that very intimate encounter between them, they have been very close. Every night Hermione would sneak out of her dorm down to Severus's class to see him. And everyday after potions class she would stay after to stay with Severus. Today, after class Hermione strolled over to where Severus sat grading papers. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" He smiled as he turned around and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "Who?" He laughed as he slowly leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. "How was my sweetheart's day?" Slowly rubbing her sides. "It was good, all my classes were boring but yours, I can't get enough of watching you teach" she says with a smile. "I gotta go I promised Ron and Harry I'd meet up with them, I'll see you tonight" He frowned then kisses her on the cheek and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you tonight." She then left the classroom.

That night as Hermione was sneaking down to see Severus when she tripped, catching the attention of a prefect who had been roaming the hallways. "Who goes there?" He said as he slowly walked in Hermione's direction. She panicked and hid behind one of the knight statues that was in the east hallway. The prefect creeped down the hallway studying everything for a sign of a student, as he came to the conclusion that it was just one of the paintings he walked back, down into the west hallway. She then signed in a sense of relief. "Phew...I thought he was gonna catch me.." She gently came out from behind the statue trying not to make anymore noise as she made her way down to potions class to see Severus.

As she approached potions class, walking right in she heard groaning coming from the room in the back. Noting that in the back there's a door and on the other side is his bedroom, the door as a divider between his classroom and his bedroom. As she inched ever so quietly closer to the door the groans were more clear. She gently opened the door a bit, just enough to peak inside but that he wouldn't notice her. As she peered inside, she saw Severus on his bed stroking his cock with his eyes closed. "Oh Hermione..." He groaned as he kept stroking. "He's thinking of me...?" She asked herself in a whisper. The thought of this and to be actually seeing it made her very excited, she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter just watching. Suddenly a rat, out of no where, ran across her foot making her jump I back in fright. The thud of her hitting the ground made Severus jump up and quickly put his pants back on. He opened the door to see Hermione on the floor, then helping her back up. Her face was all red, she couldn't even make eye contact with him, she just stared down at her shoes, rubbing them against the floor. "Hermione...were you w-watching me...?" The question making her turn even redder as she nodded. His face turned a deep red. "Sorry..." She said in a low voice. "It's okay let go inside.." He said as he picked her up and carried her inside and shutting the door behind them.

He sat down on the bed and held her in his lap rubbing her back. She didn't know what to say to him. What would he say to her? Would he even bring it up? He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Are you okay..? Your very quiet..." He said as he brought her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "Yes...I just don't know what to say after what I saw..." He hugged her tightly, hold her close to his body. "After that one night that we 'did' it I couldn't stop thinking about it...that night was the best night of my life and It's help me when I think of you..." He leaned in kissing her lips gently, making her blush even more then before. Then while still kissing her he slid his hand under her skirt rubbing her panties then stopped and looked at her surprised. "Hermione...your really wet.." She looked down trying to hide her face. "When I was watching through the crack in the door...I got really excited..." He lifted her head up and smiled. "It's okay, you don't have to be shy with me" he said giving her a warm kind smile. "...but to be honest though...I'm still really hard...could you help me...?" She nodded and unzipped his pants sliding them down along with his boxers. She pulled out his cock, that was still hard and throbbing, and started stroking it. He groaned as her warm hand rubbed up and down on his cock. While still stroking, she then slide her tongue all the way up his shaft as he groaned in response. Then she put her lips around his cock and slowly sucked on it, sending waves of pleasure through his body. As to pleasure her to, he slid his hand into her panties and fingered her. "Mmmm..." Letting a moan escape her lips as she kept sucking. He slipped another finger in and went faster, as did she. He soon shot loads of steaming cum down her throat. She swallowed and pulled up as he pulled out his fingers.

Slowly pulling his boxers up he laid back in bed and pulled her in with him, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled as his warm embrace made her feel even better. He placed kisses all over her neck, she giggled in response. " you are mine and forever mine, I love you Hermione." Slowly turning to face him. " I love you to, Severus" She said and she snuggled up against his chest. He held her close not letting go. He hair, a faint scent of lavender. He smiled, still holding her as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Pleasures: Chapter 4

Now and then they have sex, lustful and comforting thoughts filling their heads as they lay sleeping. They have never been this close before, even as student and professor. What bothered Hermione the most is that Severus would never want to talk about his feelings, he kept mostly to himself and she only wished that he would talk to her when something was wrong. Now he has began to get grumpier then before they got together, which wasn't good.

Today while in class Hermione was working on her assignment as she does when they are assigned one. She was partnered with Ron and Harry, which she didn't mind at all mainly because they were her two closest friends. As usual Ron wasn't paying attention, but rather mostly just was joking around. Hermione thought it was funny and started laughing. When Severus looked up to see Hermione Not paying attention and joking around he stood up. "Miss Granger pay attention and stop joking around!", he said rather harshly. Hermione could feel tears filling in her eyes and in a sad voice said, "y-yes professor..." She then got back to work as did Ron and Harry.

After class Hermione went up to Severus's desk. He had been grading exams from last week's finals. "Severus..?" Hoping to cheer him up. "I don't have time right now for silly things I'm busy Hermione." He said in a rather annoyed voice as he continued to grade papers, completely ignoring her. "I really need to talk to you though it's important..." He turned to looks at her setting his pen down. "I said I was busy, it can wait." Just as he was about to go back to his work Hermione said, "but it will only take a few minutes, if you would just-" He cut her off grabbing her wrist tightly in anger. "I told you I was busy!" She flinched in fear and in pain. "Your hurting my wrist..." She pleaded and he got even more enraged. "Miss Granger are you hearing me?!" She immediately started to cry as what he said hurt. Him referring her as his student. Had he been blinded by rage or did he mean it? "It's Hermione, Severus..." She said in a faint sad voice. His eyes widened, immediately letting go of his grasp on her wrist. "Hermione...I..I.." Trying to get his words out. When he tried to reach out to her she backed away. "I guess I am still just your student, professor..." She said, her tears trapping her words, and she ran out. Severus let his head fall into his hands. "What have I done...?" He said as a single tear streamed down his face.

That night Hermione didn't come down to see him like she usually did. He got worried, did one of the prefects catch her? Or was it because of what happened after class today? He couldn't stop tears from springing to his eyes at the thought of him being the reason Hermione is upset. He didn't try to do it, he never meant to do it, and he never wanted to do it. " Hermione I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry..." He went on like that for an hour, sounding like a broken record sobbing in between each apology. He punched a hole in his wall in anger, thinking it would make everything better. It didn't.

The next a day Severus noticed Hermione wasn't here yet, she always gets to class earlier. Maybe she's walking down with Harry and Ron today he thought. As more and more kids began to fill his classroom he still saw no sign of Hermione. Then when he saw Harry and Ron walk in he was hoping to see Hermione, but didn't. She hadn't come to class today and he knew why. This happened everyday over a course of weeks. Making Severus go into a deep pit of depression, yet everyday he wore a plastered on fake smile. The longer this went on the deeper Severus fell. After over a month he couldnt take it anymore.

That night he snuck through the hallway, and up the stairs until he reached the painting of the fat lady. Behind it, the gryffindor common room and then up the stairs, the girls dormitory where Hermione lie sleeping. He knew at once that the fat lady would not let him in, so he had a plan. He was gonna use flattery, a skill he had picked up over time with his share of women. He slowly approached her. "Good evening madam." He said in a soothing voice." She eyed him head to toe. "Well good evening to you to Severus." He smiled as a compliment escaped his lips. "My I say you look astonishing tonight, and your dress really brings out the color of your eyes." She blushed. "Well thank you, may I ask what you are doing here?" He pondered for a moment then said, "I wish to get through the passage way if I may, I'm sure a beautiful woman like yourself wouldn't mind, right?" She was so overwhelmed and with a big smile she said, "not at all." The passageway then opened and he walked in.

Once inside he slowly crept up the steps to the girls dormitory. Being ever so gentle not to make a sound. He then opened the door slightly, peering into the room until he spotted Hermione. Slowly opening the door, he snuck over to her bed. Gently shaking her shoulder and kneeling by her bed. "Wake up..." Her eyes slowly opened to see her once professor now boyfriend, Severus kneeling by her bed. Her eyes turned cold as she said something he never imagined to say. "Go away...I hate you..." His heart sunk in a matter of seconds. He held back tears as he said goodnight and left.

That night he sat in his bed, his heart a hollow pit. Depression has takin over, ceasing every will to live. He stood from his bed got a chair and stood on it. He then wrapped a thick rope around his neck, the rope dug into his throat. This was an escape he thought to himself. He then took out a bottle of pills and poured them into his hand. He thought life without Hermione, a life with her hating him, is a life he did not wanna live in. He slowly raised his hand to his mouth, his fait sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Pleasures: Chapter 5

Just as he was about to swallow the pills, Hermione burst in through the door and hugging him tightly. She had tears in her eyes and they were red from what looked like an hour of crying. She may have hated him, but she still loved him and nothing could change that. The truth is after he had left her bedside she immediately felt horrible, she was pushing him away. She knows now that he was just angry and was under a lot of stress, leading to the reason he was so angry with her. "Severus...oh god...please don't die...I need you...I love you...", Her tears swallowing up her words like a hungry beast. He gently took off the rope around his neck and threw the pills to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his chest as he whispered, "I love you too Hermione...", placing a kiss on her head.

The rest of that night they stayed in bed, Hermione with her head on Severus's, and his arms around her. He did not wanna let her go, he couldn't, not again. He promised then and forever he would never let her go again. He had to make sure he kept his anger under control, to make sure he doesn't lose her. He would be lost without her. He kissed her head in order to not wake her up, he rubbed her back as he slowly fell asleep.

Christmas was coming up and Severus knew just had to get Hermione a gift, he would be a horrible boyfriend if he didn't. He planned on leaving for Diagon Alley this weekend to get something, of course he would have to make sure Hermione didn't find out though. He though, did not need a gift from her. Her just being there and him having her was the greatest gift he could ever receive.

He wasn't the only one thinking of holiday shopping though. Hermione planned on getting him a gift as well, but what though? Since she didn't know much of what he liked, she had no idea of what to get him. Then it hit her, she remembered last time she was there she had saw a new updated potions books. It was perfect she decided.

The next day Severus snuck out earlier and headed down to Diagon Alley. As he walked down the street he passed many different stores, the leaky cauldron, The pet shop, and even Fred and George's joke shop. Then while he was walking something caught his eye. He turned to look into a shop window, It was a time turner necklace sitting in the window sill on display. She will love it he thought. Right as he was turning into the store he ran into a student. He fell back landing on his straight on his arse and hands. "Ugh!" Grunting at the fall. "I'm sorry I didn't-", his words were cut off when he looked up to find that the student he had ran into was no other than Hermione. "Hermione..! W-what are you doing here...?" He said in a nervous shaky voice. "I was shopping for Christmas presents", dusting herself off and standing up. She helped up Severus, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up. "Why are you here Severus?" He looked down as to think of what to say then while looking back up at her said, "I was here ummm getting some new potions supplies..." She smiled. "Oh okay well I don't wanna keep you any longer ill see you later." She then continued on her way. He looked back at her as a warm smile creeped across his face and a huge sigh of relief washed over him.

As soon as he entered the store, the whole place had a musty smell and everything was covered in dust at least an inch thick. There was an old lady behind the counter, she had a friendly face. Her skin the texture of old leather. As he approached the counter the woman walked right by him as if he wasn't there. At that point in time he realized the woman must have been blind, but then how did she run the shop? "Hello..? Mam..?" She turned around in the direction of his voice. "Yes? Who's there?" She said in a curious voice. "I'm a professor from Hogwarts, I teach potions. I wanted to buy that time turner you have in the window." She thought for a moment. "You would have to ask my wife she is upstairs." Wife? He thought. He nodded, "thank you okay." He then headed upstairs. When he got upstairs there was a woman sitting in a rocking chair with her eyes closed. "Mam..?" Her eyes opened to look at him. "What does thy want?" He looked down at the floor then back up at the old woman. "I wanted to buy that time turner you have in the window..." She looked at him with a strange look. "Why does thy want with it?" He started to sweat. "It's for a girl I love..." She raised her eyebrow. "May this girl be a student?" He got really nervous and froze, he didn't know what to say. "I..I..yes..." She shook her head. "Tisk Tisk Tisk that is not good. You do know what can happened if your relationship is discovered? It will not end well." He did know that, he knew the consequences, but he didn't care because he loved her. "Yes I know...please may I buy the time turner...?" She thought for a moment then said, "Thy may buy it but be very careful." He nodded headed back downstairs bought it and left.

It was Christmas and Hermione had skipped her one class to go see Snape. She had his present in hand, ready and excited to give it to him. As she approached his desk she held his present behind her back so he couldn't see it. He looked up at her with a half faded smile, his blushed when he saw how beautiful Hermione looked. She was wearing a red dress with white frills that filled the bottom and green bow in her hair. He pulled her onto his lap and smiled big. "Merry Christmas Hermione." She blushed. "Merry Christmas to you too Severus." She slowly pulled his present out from behind her back and held it out to him. "I tried to find something you would like, I know it's not the greatest." He carefully unwrapped the present , taking much care into doing so. When he unwrapped it he found it was a new potions book, he smiled. "I love it and knowing you picked it out yourself is what makes it even more special." Her face turned bright red. "Now for your gift, turn around and lift up your hair." She got up and turned around so her back was towards her, lifting up her hair. "Also close your eyes cutie." He smiles as she closes her eyes and he slowly reaches in front of her draping the time turner necklace around her neck. "Open your eyes beautiful." When she opened her eyes, they fell automatically fell to the necklace around her neck. She gently ran her fingers across it. "Oh Severus, I love it thank you it's so beautiful." In a swift motion she ran up and hugged him tight, Severus wrapping his arms around her in reply. In that moment he felt so happy, but he also couldn't shake what the old lady at the shop had said. What will he do if Albus or even another teacher finds out? Will he be asked to leave Hogwarts? Will he be sent to Azkaban? And what about Hermione, would she be expelled?  
All these questions filling his head, what would he do? He then knew What he had to do.


End file.
